


Heirs of Magic

by TheWriterEs



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV), Norse Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: But he's also smarter than in the show, But only in some chapters, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Lady of the lake!Nimueh, Lake of Avalon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, age difference but they're both adults, sometimes, tw bastardization of arthurian and norse mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterEs/pseuds/TheWriterEs
Summary: Nimueh is patient, and cunning. She strikes a deal with Emrys rather than risk becoming his enemy, all the while plotting the downfall of Camelot and the Pendragons.
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Balinor/Nimueh (Merlin), Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Nimueh (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Nimueh (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Heirs of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> My first real foray into smut writing. I hope you guys enjoy, and hope you leave any comments or feedback you can think of as I write this.

The towers of Camelot could be seen from miles around, rising high into the sky above them, the white stone starkly contrasting with the deep blue of the afternoon sky. Merlin found, however, that as he grew closer, the stone seemed to be more dirty. A grungy white-brown instead of the pristine look of before. The castle-town surrounding the fortress did manage to hold the story-like charm that Merlin had imagined throughout his childhood and admittedly into his late teens.

He wondered if he’d ever get used to it, even though he would likely be spending a great deal of time here, if the dragon under the castle was to be believed. He didn’t know how anyone, man, beast, or even ancient magical being, could know Arthur and think him to be this ‘Once and Future King’ when he couldn’t even be trusted with the well-being of his own servants!

The young man made his way from the stables to Gaius’s home, his body yearning for bed after a long day’s work. He was surprised to find a figure - who was _not_ Gaius - seated upon his bed when he’d reached his destination. The woman sitting in his room looked young, hardly older than him, even, and had long, dark hair carling down her back. A brief glint of gold shone in her dark blue eyes, and he stopped, unsure of her intentions. She smiled and rose to greet him.

“Hello, Emrys.” Her voice was like music, and he almost instantly felt at ease as she drew closer to him. “I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion. My name is Nimueh.” Merlin frowned, staring down at her awkwardly as he realized how near she was.

“My name’s not-” She brought a pale finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

“Your mother may have given you a name, but magic gave you a name first. That’s the name I will call you, Emyrs.”

Merlin studied her, wondering if he should call for Gauis when she smiled and pulled his magic book out from behind her back. He grabbed it but she moved aside, stepping delicately out of his reach.

“I need you to discuss an arrangement with me, first, before I will leave you to your studies,” she said. He huffed, annoyed, but motioned for her to continue. “I understand you killed a witch today. She was attacking the Prince.” Merlin nodded.

“I couldn’t let her kill him. It wasn’t his fault.” He frowned. “She… she just wanted Uther to feel how she felt, when he’d killed her son for witchcraft.”

Nimueh nodded and moved forward with her proposal. “I will order those who follow me to leave Camelot to your hands, and will not threaten the kingdom in any way while you meet your destiny. However,” her grin took on a wolfish quality, and it was frightening how fast her mood shifted. “I cannot do this without a price.”

Merlin swallowed. Of course he was being threatened. 

“I don’t have anything to give to you, or promise you,” he warned her. “I’m only just learning how to control myself and it’s not easy, while I look after this prat.”

“I believe you. I only want one thing,” Nimueh promised. “Your seed. I desire a child.”

Merlin flushed, although he couldn’t deny the beauty of this girl made his stomach flip and a wave of warmth washed over his manhood. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of bedding a woman he’d never met before, however, especially not one so potentially threatening.

“I’m not- that’s to say, I’m not interested in bedding you…” Nimueh rolled her eyes and took hold of Merlin’s shoulders, leading him to his bed. Merlin glanced towards his door, hoping Gauis didn’t hear his unmanly squeak that exited his mouth the moment the woman touched him. 

“If you do not agree to these terms, I will have no choice but to take my own action against Camelot,” she warned, whispering into his ear. Her warm breath tingled, leaving cool trails as she moved down his body and towards his legs.

Bed her and have an easy time getting Arthur into shape. Don’t bed her, and let whatever may come have free reign against them. The options weren’t really evenly matched, were they?

“Fine,” he bit out. “But - it can take years for a baby to come about,” he reasoned. “Surely there’s something else that can be done, in the meantime?” Nimueh gave a small laugh as she freed Merlin’s legs and manhood from his trousers and boots, and pulled his shirt from over his head. After a thoughtful glance, his blue neckerchief secured his wrists to the bed frame.

“There are many potions one can take to almost guarantee a pregnancy, should you be able to carry a child at all.” She informed him, before giving him another wicked smile and darting her tongue against the length of his hardening member. He gasped and shuddered, a groan erupting from him as she took his entire length into her mouth, inch by inch. 

Merlin’s heart soared into his stomach and back and his toes curled with pleasure. He leaned his head back into the pillow, his wrists twitching in their bonds as he resisted the urge to rop free and take hold of her by her scalp and push himself down her throat, and almost cried as she managed to take his nine inch cock until he was entirely inside her. It was even tighter than he could have imagined it would feel. More gasps were torn from his throat as she bobbed her head, faster and faster until he felt dizzy and knew he would not last any longer. 

Just before he felt himself beginning to release, she was gone and his cock felt nearly frozen in the absence of her warmth. “Wait!” he rasped in protest, and he cried out wordlessly as he felt her naked core grind against him. He raised his head to take her in, breasts bouncing as she slicked his cock with her juices, but she pressed her hand to his chest and forced him down once more.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she took his cock into her hand and engulfed him in her heat. Her throat had been wonderful but this was _heaven_. Her pussy was hot against his almost painfully hard cock, gripping it tightly and he felt his eyes roll back as her slick wetness allowed her to bounce herself with ease until he could hold on no further and released himself into her with a cry.

He lay in bed for nearly an hour after she had dressed and gone, until Gaius reminded him of Arthur’s dinner waiting for him in the castle kitchens. 

What had he done?

* * *

It was late one night that Nimueh appeared in Balinor’s hovel, deep within the forest. The dark haired woman - a thin thing dressed in a revealing and somewhat ragged dress - made herself known as a flash of lightning awakened him from his slumber, her silhouette outlined in the center of the mouth of the cave. Even after nearly twenty one years since he had last laid eyes on her, and yet her face remained unchanged, but the expression on her familiar face was like a stranger. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she took in the dishonored Dragonlord’s appearance and the sight of his cave home around them, her dark hair pulled back into a simple braid. Her eyes, once large and sparkling with her wonderful personality now were narrowed, holding only secrets and contempt.

“Well, Balinor,” she said after a moment, “I really didn’t expect you to take the hermit option seriously.” A pale hand waved around the space, and her smirk softened into what could be a fond smile. “I must admit, it is good to see you.” Balinor held out a hand to hers and clasped them together tightly. 

“For me as well,” he said softly, and was surprised when she pulled him in closer and turned their greeting into an embrace. She leaned towards his neck and he felt a shudder of _something_ when her lips were close enough to feel her breath on his skin.

“You remain as _dashing_ as your days at court, although more rugged.” As she pulled away from him, he didn’t know if he felt relief or frustration. She looked at him with an analyzing gaze. “I have news of Camelot.” Balinor felt a low growl make its way out of his throat. 

“If it’s not regarding Uther’s death-” 

“Emrys has come to the castle!” she interrupted him, raising her voice an octave. When she spoke again, it was cool, collected. “He seems to think that Uther’s son is the Once and Future King, although I find it hard to believe that a child of that monster could ever be a good ruler.” 

She turned to the mouth of the cave as a large _CRASH_ and the night sky glowed momentarily, followed by the rumbling of thunder in the distance. A soft _pat-pat-pat_ began, rhythmically falling into the tree branches outside. Nimueh faced him once more, her eyes alight. 

“May I stay a while?” she asked, but by her voice Balinor could tell that she’d already made up her mind. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her a moment.

“Why did you come to tell me this?” He questioned her, not wanting to be an unwitting pawn in some scheme that would endanger him. 

He thought briefly of Hunith, and how his time with her may have left her in danger should he had stayed. Sometimes he wondered if she’d taken a husband, had made herself a family and forgotten him. Selfishly, he hoped that she hadn’t.

Nimueh drew closer to him, her eyes locking with his until their chests touched. She reached up to stroke the side of his jaw, a smile twitching on her mouth as she took in the grey in his hair.

“Are you lonely, all by yourself?” she breathed, leaning forward on the balls of her bare feet and moving her hands to his robes, undoing the fastenings slowly.

That was all it took for him to crumble, and he pulled her in for a heated kiss. He cupped the back of her head with his left hand, the right caressing her breast. She moaned against her mouth and pulled his fingers into the top of her gown. The feeling of her soft skin against his calloused fingers shot a thrill through his body.

She’d managed to undo his robes and he let out a pleasured gasp as she gripped his cock and gave an experimental tug. They continued touching one another for a few moments, re-familiarizing each other, and remembering when they’d been much closer than friends during their time in King Uther’s court. Nimueh soon stood bare before Balinor, her breast heaving as she breathed deeply and wiped sweat from her brow. 

“We still have much to do,” she said, her sultry voice caressing his ears. Nimueh took him by the hand, and Balinor lay her down against his furs and bedding. He rubbed his thumb gently against her clit at the center of her legs, and she let out a satisfied moan, jerking her pelvis to meet his hand.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, tilting her head to meet his eyes and he nodded, lining his member up with her cunt before slowly filling it with all ten inches of himself, each whimper, gasp, and moan that she made as she stretched to fit himself inside of her. “Oh, goddesses, _fuck me_.”

He complied, keeping up his pace on her clit while his other hand gripped her hip to steady himself. He thrust quickly and deeply, feeling himself bottom out. He was panting, his eyes closed tightly as he removed his hand and leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. He kissed her hungrily as he came, and he felt her join him, convulsing herself around his cock.

She turned her head away from him after a moment, and he lowered himself to lay beside her. Silence settled between them like a heavy blanket.

“Emrys comes from a small village, Ealdor,” Nimueh spoke suddenly, gazing over her shoulder at Balinor. “He’s the son of a woman called Hunith.” Balinor truly felt as though his heart had stopped momentarily as Nimueh looked at him.

“I-why are you telling me this?” he said softly, breaking the stare and moving to cloth himself once more. She stretched across the empty space and pulled a fur across her body, the sweat accumulated during their trist shining slightly in the dim candlelight. 

“You asked me. And you gave me a _very_ nice trade.” Her grin reminded him of a cat, all cunning under the seemingly sweet exterior. “It was almost as good as-” Balinor cut her off as he quickly stepped towards her and grabbed her upper arm, hoisting her away from the warm bedclothes and furs and into the cold air of the cave. Her nipples stood erect, and she pouted.

“Why. Are. You. Here.” He growled behind grit teeth, his face level with hers. She grinned again, and he wondered how he’d never seen just how crazy Nimueh was behind her pretty eyes and enchanting smile.

“Emrys is your son,” She said, her eyes searching his face to gage his reaction. “And _I_ am carrying his successor.” She laughed, bringing her free hand up to cup the side of Balinor’s face.

He tossed her aside and briskly turned his heel and exited the cave, his breathing labored as his heat pounded in his chest. She had to be lying. If he’d left a child with Hunith, and that child was _Emyrs…_

How could he have done this to her? To have a child out of wedlock was humiliation enough, but to have a magical child would be a death sentence, if Uther ever heard the news, no matter whose kingdom the child resided in. Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, would not allow such trivial things as borders to prevent himself from ridding Albion of the threat of magic.

The man was, without a doubt, insane. Balinor remembered when he considered the man to be a friend, a _brother,_ even, after Uther’s marriage, but any and all friendship and loyalty the King had within him had died along with his wife during the birth of Arthur, the king's one and only son. Uther did have an older child, Morgana, a girl who’d been born several months previous from Vivienne LeFae, the wife of Uther’s friend Gorlois. 

Balinor couldn’t help but to snort at the thought of how Gorlois had been betrayed much in the same way that Balinor had, both by Uther. The king was a coward, resorting to attacking his friends instead of his enemies. This time, his evil had been channeled towards magic itself, and all those that may use it, no matter the reason.

“I’m not lying!” Nimueh marched out of the cave hovel, now clothed, following as Balinor made his way through the woods. “Hunith took no husband, and the boy has had no father claim him! And,” she added, dropping her voice from a shout to an almost conversational tone, “he looks like someone plucked your freshly-eighteen year old self from court. He’s all cheekbones and dark hair.” Balinor simply stared at her for a moment, stopping in his path.

“You’ve seen him?” Nimueh’s eyes glinted wickedly.

“I’ve done more than just see him,” she said, “I’ve talked with him. And fucked him, several weeks ago actually, I was trying to tell you before.” Balinor gaped at her before stepping forward and slapping her, though she caught his hand in its track, brushing it aside with a flick of her wrist and “ _astyrung_ _forcyrring_ ” falling from her lips. “He wasn’t bad, just a bit lackluster. He was a virgin, before I got to him. And now I get what I want.” She ran a hand down her unassuming stomach.

“Why would you do that?” Balinor snarled as he made to strike her again. She sighed, waving her hand and mumbling something to cause his limbs to be bound by foliage.

Nimueh made herself comfortable on a fallen tree, adjusting her skirts around her. She stared at Balinor a moment before she spoke.

“Emrys and I made a deal,” she began, holding up a hand in a halting manner when Balinor opened his mouth to interrupt. “I won’t take any action against Camelot for twenty one years while Emrys mentors and molds Arthur into being the Once and Future King. He only had to give me a child, which I confirmed myself this morning.”

She nodded when Balinor tried to speak up, and a gag of ivy kept him from doing so again. He glared at her but she had turned away from him, pacing over the forest floor. 

“I know you want Uther gone. If Emrys does not succeed, if Arthus is as much like his tyrant of a father as I believe him to be, then the child that I raise will siege Camelot.” She shrugged as the Dragonlord struggled against his bonds. “Oh, don’t be like that. I’ve waited this long, I can wait several more years. After all, now that I’m a High Priestess, I do not have to worry about petty things such as time. Emrys doesn’t know why I want the child,” she added. “Unnecessary complication.”

Balinor spat the gag from his mouth, wincing at the bitter flavor the ivy left on his tongue, and cried out “ _Liesan!”_ He fell several feet below him as the foliage released him from it’s gasp, and Nimueh was quick to place a block between them.

“You used that boy!” He accused her, the mix of emotions she’d brought all surging at once. “You had the advantage.” Nimueh wrinkled her nose. 

“Do you truly think so? Our people have been hunted for twenty one years. We could rule Camelot, if we truly tried. I’m truly trying.” Her face hardened. “You do not have to agree with me. But you would be wise not to stop me or interfere with what’s been set in motion.”

Balinor hesitated for the briefest of moments, allowing himself to imagine a world free of the tyrant that had turned the people against them after so many years of devoted loyalty and trust. 

“I won’t help you, or stop you, but I want you to stay with me, take care of yourself and your child and do not endanger yourself by entering Camelot or it’s surrounding lands.”

She grinned at him. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, and the soft orange glow radiated off her skin. She slipped her dress from her shoulders, allowing both full breasts to be exposed to the fresh morning air. Her nipples pointed out at him excitedly, and he felt himself twitch. Nimueh raised her face, smiling as she looked from her breasts to Balinor.

“Then I suppose it’s an arrangement.”


End file.
